A Pain in the Neck
by THE BZ
Summary: Don't know how the story goes past the third OVA but I have an idea based on what I've read. Anyway i set this about 10 years after Seras is first turned. The old conflict ends and the next begins.
1. haunted house at midnight

So i've never done a fic for any other show other than FLCL and before that never done any creative writing period. So hellsing being so completely different from FLCL i wonder how i'll do. I've seen the show, which as much as i liked it i was kind dissapointed when i found out how much was left out. The ovas are awsome. Way better than the show but there are only 3 are out so far so... damn.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The gloom of the Hellsing mansion had not dulled in 10 years, perhaps a reflection of it's almost equally unchanged master. Integra sat in her large yet rather unfurnished office starting out the window looking onto the estates grounds. The cloudy weather making it a dark scene.

Her hair was yet still a sleek blonde but years of stress and worry had resulted in the emergence of a few premature gray streaks. However her ice blue eyes had retained their sharp intensity.

"Your orders? My master….," came a dark voice from no particular direction. The dimly lit room seemed to grow even darker with this new presence.

Integra did not turn away from the window, perhaps there was no one behind her to turn to. "Your orders…," she paused momentarily, "are to finish this conflict. Finish ten years of fighting and bloodshed. Go and end it."

In the darkest corner of the room white teeth flashed a cruelly ecstatic grin, "Yes, my master."

zxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxzxxzxxzxxzxxzxxzxxzxxzxxzxxzx

A seemingly young girl sat in a bedroom that at first glance was indistinguishable from a medieval dungeon cell. Though the coffin in the corner of the room would have been an oddity even then.

Sitting in a chair a blonde, gentle blue eyed, girl, whose most noticeable trait was a pair of deluxe sized breasts polished a gun that looked as though it had been made from the barrel of a tank. She whistled a tune lightly apparently unburdened by the monstrous cannons weight as she rested is against her chest and wiped it with a rag.

"If it wasn't so big it wouldn't take so long to clean," she whined a familiar complaint.

She sighed deeply as she dropped the grease stained rag on the table. Apparently tired of the mundane chore she leaned back in her chair, a rare moment of relaxation.

"Hmm…," she pondered while leaning so far back so as to look at the floor upside down; the chair being tilted back on its hind legs.

"I think I'm getting hungry," she resolved.

She watched the floor until a head seemingly popped out of it with red glasses and a large red brimmed hat, "Police Girl."

The blonde had time to "eeep" in surprise before losing her balance and falling over backwards with a resounding crash. The cannon clanging on the ground.

"What are you doing on the floor Police Girl?," said the dark figure looming over her. A slight smile betraying his obvious amusement.

"Master you did that on purpose!," she complained sourly. Though she did feel foolish for letting him surprise her in such a manner as common as it was.

"Police Girl…. you are still on the floor…," the slight smile turned into a wide grin revealing too many pointed teeth.

"Ah! Right…," seeming to just have remembered the fact she swiftly picked herself and the cannon up.

By the time she was on her feet her master was already walking away, "Come police girl, we are going to have some fun tonight."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathien Raymer was what people called 'gifted.' Despite his stringy limbs and lacking stature he had an air of confidence in his stride as he made his way down the street. The rain that had just begun to pour from the dark sky did not seem to dampen his spirit.

His dark red hair was matted flat against his skull by the rain and his green eyes had a pair of glasses over them. A thunder bolted pierced the sky and Nathien jumped then carried on walking slightly faster.

Today he was to meet with the admissions director and then with a few of his most beloved chemic idols. All of who resided at Cambridge University. Although it was quite late at night for an appointment it was the one he had been given and had not blinked at the given time.

He had waited for this, worked for it. He had made a point to shine in every class and get on friendly terms with every teacher he had ever had just so he could reach the pinnacle of scientific knowledge and research. Today his dream would become reality, or so he planned.

The thought filled him with anticipation and he squeezed his briefcase against his chest so as to keep it safe from the rain and to find an outlet for his anxiety.

When he finally arrived at his destination he took a moment to take in the sight of the historic university. The old towers and complexes blended together with the new making the antiquity of the university visually present.

He let out longing sigh, the kind most men reserved only for when admiring the most beautiful women while having not so pure thoughts.

He began to make his way around the soaked university grounds eager to meet with the admissions director and make his first impression soaked to the bone or not.

Walking through buildings and courtyards Nathien was quickly lost in the vast grounds of Cambridge. Another thunderbolt ripped through the sky and he jumped again in spite of himself.

He found himself in what he decided was the Mathematics center and decided it would be best if he simply asked for directions. But at this late hour it might be difficult to find someone…

A shadow at the corner of his left eye interrupted his thoughts, someone had come out of the center and was now regarding him. Prime opportunity to ask his questions and introduce himself, he thought.

He began striding purposefully over to the figure putting on his most pleasant smile. As he neared he saw it was a man slightly older than himself, likely a student. Oddly though he wore some black mask, a gas mask perhaps. Maybe they had just been conducting some experiment? Nathien's already unbearable excitement peaked.

"Hello there! I was hoping you could….help me?," he stopped a few feet short of the hunched and raggedly clothed figure. Perhaps he was mistaken in taking this riff raft for a student…

The mask the man wore seemed to open up revealing crooked blood stained teeth. Nathien stumbled back a step realizing that the man wore no mask. What he had taken for it was in fact decaying dark flesh, disfigured face, and eyes that glowed hauntingly.

"Wha…. What?," he stuttered as the creature began lumbering towards him. Nathien took another step back his eyes darting to the buildings around him; surely he had made a mistake. He could have wandered off the grounds in his search. The man before him perhaps was victim in some accident.

The man opened his bloody mouth again and barbaric grunts and growls began to pour forth.

Nathien banished the image of the creature being some helpless victim and ran.

He had to find someone, that thing was not human. Its presence was unholy and its face beyond disfigured. The blood it was drenched in, he summarized, could not be its own.

He burst through the doors of another center this time not knowing which.

He ran down the hallway passing empty classrooms. Someone had to be here! Where was everyone one?

He felt a burning sensation in his legs as he pushed them to carry him farther. He was of the scientific sort not an athlete.

Ahead of him he saw a door open from what was maybe one of the classrooms and a women walk out.

Nathien smiled feeling the fear that had instilled itself him begin to ebb away as he found another person to help him. He stopped short of her and tried to catch his breath.

"Back…. In the courtyard…. Creature… covered in blood…," he panted out between breathes.

When he had regained enough of his composure he looked up into a pair of glowing eyes. The creature let out a deep moan as it reached for him with a dark bloody hand.

Nathien let out a horrified scream and he opened a door to his left and dove through locking it behind him. He found himself in a stairwell.

He stood there for what seemed minutes in a deep empty silence as he tried so desperately to understand what or why this was happening.

He was taken out of his daze when the creature began to pound the door behind him and with a renewed sense of terror he bolted up the stairs. While running he thought he could hear the sound of gunshots and then the sound of a bomb going off in the distance. It must have been thunder, he was sure his mind was playing tricks on him.

He ran up to what might have been the third or fourth floor and came out into a hallway very much like the one downstairs only he was alone. So blessedly alone.

He tried to convince himself he was seeing things. That seemed the most likely explanation…

He heard another explosive sound, this one much closer. A second later the wall to the left and opposite side of the hall exploded outwards.

Nathien sank to the ground unable to will his body to flee a third time. He sat staring at the hole panting, his face an expression of pain and terror.

Another creature stumbled backwards through the hole and as it did so a gunshot went off. The bullet went though the monsters gut, and a second hit it at the elbow taking the arm off.

The dark bloody limb slid across the hallway leaving a bloody smear to rest right beside Nathien.

The monster let out a furious growl as it stumbled further back into the hallway.

Surely the creature would slump to the ground now and leave him alone, thought Nathien. It had to, surely it did.

But the creature did no such thing, instead it turned to regard Nathien with its glowing eyes before a third bullet exploded its skull and splattered Nathien with its thick blood.

Nathien felt the blood on his face and could do nothing but stare at where the creature's head had been.

Following the bullets came a women through the hole. Blonde in a military looking uniform she wielded a pistol in one hand and the most massive weapon ever seen in the other.

She put away the pistol and began rubbing her neck complaining mildly, "Bastard bit me…" when she noted his presence. Her face registered surprised and confusion, very much reflecting Nathien's own expression though she lacked the terrified element.

She gave him a bright smile and Nathien felt his fear instantly soothed as he pulled himself to his feet.

Taking a few steps toward him she took her hand off her neck and offered it to him, though she had gotten no further than "Sir please do not be…" when Nathien took in the gaping wound in her neck that had been covered by her hand. Clearly fatal. Her pointed teeth were also evident when she spoke.

"MONSTER!," Nathien screamed throwing his briefcase which hit the blonde squarely in the face. By the time she opened her eyes again Nathien was several yards down the hall his feet echoing in the hall as he pounded the floor.

"Rude little bastard….", the blonde mumbled acidly rubbing the red imprint of the briefcase on her face.

She put a finger to her lips pensively, "hmm, now that I think about it…. That part of the building hasn't been cleared yet has it? Oh shit!"

She started off after him, "You! The short man! You really don't want to be going too far over there!"

Nathien heard the creature behind him yelling something but he blocked it out completely as he ran as fast as he could. That monster was beautiful, very much so but he refused to be fooled. The wound, the teeth, the monstrous strength it possessed. Not human, no definitely not.

One of the doors to his right burst open as another blackened ruined monster burst forth and dove towards him. Despite his efforts the creature tangled itself with his legs and sent Nathein crashing forward onto the marble floor.

He pulled himself on his knees and looked up to find himself at the feet of another monster with glowing eyes. This time close enough to smell the stench of death on him.

A gunshot when off and a hole 2 two inches wide appeared in the monsters left breast. It had enough time to look down at where its heart had been before it slumped to the ground.

The other monster who had been the one to take Nathein to the floor rose towards the source of the gunshot only to be meet with a fist that sent it back to the ground. The bullet that followed it ended its stiff movements and groans.

Nathien was still on his knees though facing away from the monster girl he knew to be behind him now. His shoulders visibly trembling.

"I'm sure you've suffered a bit of a shock… but I'm here to help," she said though for all Nathien knew he would turn to find her drooling over him ready to devour him. Though when he did he saw her looking down at him, cannon strapped behind her back and her eyes looking perhaps sympathetically at him.

He noted the wound in the side of her neck had already vanished.

He opened his mouth but no sound came out, clamping it shut he opened it again determined to force his words forward but was cut off by a voice that made him start trembling again, "Police Girl… hungry aren't you? You should not play with your food. As entertaining as it maybe to hold a conversation with your meal."

The evil sadistic presence Nathien felt wash over him froze his breath in his throat. He ducked his head into his hands and refused to look for the source of the voice. His mind would shatter if he did.

He cringed every time he heard the slow foot falls approach and perhaps he only imagined the dripping sound of blood.

"Master, stop trying to scare him. I would never….," the blonde said with a light smile playing across her lips.

"You forget police girl, I can read your thoughts. Do not try to tell me it never crossed your mind," the dark voice went on. Nathien felt its owner near.

He turned to the blonde and gave her a silent cry for help or perhaps mercy.

"Master he is human," her voice sounded of the serious sort this time.

The other however seemed to grow only more amused, "Precisely, only human. What else do your propose to drink from? You have drank blood from the flesh before. You know how much… Sweeter it is."

Nathien contemplated running again though he did not think he could make it far. Nor could he hope to outrun these monsters.

The blonde saw his shift in weight as he positioned himself for the sprint, "Oh don't be afraid. The sick bastard is only trying to scare you," though she didn't sound so sure that time. Nathien might have imagined it but her eyes darted to his neck for an instant.

A dark chuckle came from behind him and this time, as much as he wished he had not, Nathein did turn to see the source.

What he saw was a tall man who towered over him, a red old-fashioned suit the color of blood, the large brimmed hat and glasses that reflected light that was not present. He stood in the shadows are maybe it was just that the shadows followed him.

When he spoke Nathien jumped, "if you won't eat him then I suppose it is necessary that he comes back to Hellsing with us. He has seen what has transpired here, at least too much."

"Master, you've killed the targets?," the blonde asked.

"Yes, the scientist and their lab rats are dead. The chip is now truly gone from the hands of men and the information pertaining to it is gone, wiped from the face of the earth. I'm sure Integra will be happy with her absolute victory. Now….," the shadowed face turned towards Nathien.

The man stepped forward before a window and was bathed in the moonlight revealing a face with sharp features and hair so dark that it seemed to devour the little light that there was. He gave Nathien a face splitting grin showing far too many long pointed teeth.

Nathien returned the grin with a tired smile, "I'm in hell…", he sighed before passing out onto the floor unceremoniously.

"Master!," the blonde exclaimed.

"I've only put him to sleep. It will be easier this way. Also I would think he would be much more comfortable in that state than conscious," the dark figure explained.

"Now come along Seras and bring your meal with you. We shall return. The soldiers can take care of the rest."

Seras Victoria slung the short man over her shoulder before hurrying after her master.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I hate to leave anything unexplained but its only the first chap. So ya plz let me know what u think. Not sure if i captured seras well, but i guess she doesn't have any obvious characters traits. She is supposed to be somewhat normal I think.


	2. Redemption is a Bitch

Ok so now the story begins to take shape. I know there are some mistakes SOMEWHERE in this chap. I just can't find them and I can only reread a few times before I go insane. So I apologize.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He smelled it first. He wasn't even aware of it really but he smelled it. He then realized how powerful and strong the stench was as it burned his nostrils and made his eyes water.

His mind struggled with its confusion. The smell dominated all and penetrated him to the center of his very being. The blood, that's what it must be. He was still covered in that monsters blood wasn't he? Such a smell could only belong to that putrid blood….

Nathien awoke with a start slapping the hand that held the Ammonia below his nose away violently though only out of reflex and surprise.

His struggled to gain a sense of things though the burning sensation in his nostrils and water in his eyes made it difficult.

"I must say Alucard I'm surprised you actually brought someone back in one piece. Usually they are in such a state and in that one occasion," the steel voiced blonde's eyes flickered to Seras, "a walking corpse."

Nathien continued to rub his eyes but froze upon hearing a more familiar voice that made it no less terrifying, "I can assure you master it was not my doing."

"No, of course not," Integra's eyes flickered to Seras again. She then proceeded to turn her attention to Nathien who sat in a chair before her desk. "Mr. Raymer is it?"

Nathien slowly lowered his hands from his eyes revealing irritated red eyes with a little moisture around the eyes and nose. Side effects of Ammonia to be sure but it still made him a pathetic sight. His wide startled look only added to the effect.

He took in Integra in a long look, her elegant clothes and cigar at her lips. Someone he thought he could appeal to perhaps. She seemed of good standing and rational mind. "Yes?" his voice was more than a little shaky. It eventually registered he was in a large room, the massive window behind the desk had the curtains drawn and the only source of light was lamp lit on the women's desk.

Seeing she had his attention Integra motioned to Seras who came up and put a leather brief case before her. Seras in an obedient fashion returned to Alucard's side. Both of whom were standing behind Integra. While a butler with a look in his eye that terrified Nathien as much as the monsters did stood behind his chair.

Nathien stared at Seras his mouth working soundlessly. When his eyes came to rest on Alucard who greeted him with a dark smile his lips began to twitch.

Seras for her part looked offended.

"Mr. Raymer would you mind telling me what it was you were doing at the University? It was quite a late hour," Integra said almost conversationally while looking through his briefcase.

Nathien's eyes never left Alucard's smile, "I…" memories rushed back to him about his ordeal in the class halls of the University. The horrifying creatures he had seen. He found himself unable to finish the sentence as he felt afraid once again. Fear seemed to be all he had known for such a long time now. And not that it took a genius to figure out; Nathien was not a particularly brave individual. Nor did he think of himself as such.

"Mr. Raymer I would suggest you do not scrutinize my servant too much. You may see something you do not like," Nathien's eyes darted to see the women giving him a dark smile of her own. He had thought her normal and reasonable. Now he thought it more likely he was dealing with a mad woman. Did she know what sort of creatures she was harboring? The fear this monster invoked on the beholder was enough to make it obvious even to the most skeptical that here was the embodiment of evil.

"I'm sorry," Nathien swallowed trying to collect himself and tried resisting the urge to stare at the man in the red suit. "I was told that I could meet with those in charge of admissions and a few professors…"

Integra raised an eyebrow mockingly, "At two in the morning? That strikes me as odd and I would think it would to you as well provided you have any common sense."

Nathien for one believed everything he did was based on logic and common sense. Upon receiving a letter saying that his work had attracted the attention of those he idolized at the university had eagerly accepted the invitation; never truly noting the time. Why would the time matter anyway? He had spent many nights working well past that two in the morning.

However Nathien kept his justifications to himself; perhaps because if he voiced them aloud he knew he would see how twisted they truly were.

Integra's smile widened menacingly, "Mr. Raymer shall we skip to the point? You are in a great deal of trouble." One would think she had just given Nathien his death sentence by the way his expression changed.

Nathien's eyes darted to the monster in the red suit and the small blonde beside him. The monster could never pass for normal but the girl looked almost normal to him now. Nothing at all like the monstrous and evil figure he had identified her to be when she had first walked out the rubble into the hallway.

"What have I done?" he asked timidly but repeated the question louder the second time, "What is it I have done?! You, who are you?! What are you?! I had wanted nothing but to attend the most magnificent institution in the country but I go and find myself surrounded by…" Nathien couldn't find the words to finish. He didn't know what those things were and in truth he didn't want to.

Integra did not look up from the documents she was examining while Nathien asked his questions. Though she answered absent mindedly, "I am Sir Integra Fairbrook Windgates Hellsing." She returned with a question of her own, "This briefcase as well as the papers within are yours correct?"

"Yes," Nathien answered obediently.

"Do they entail what it was the Cambridge research professors were so interested in as to invite you to meet with them at such an absurd time? If so I would imagine they are quite the scientific work…"

Despite his predicament Nathien visibly swelled with pride, "Yes, they asked to see what I had discovered in the field biochemistry and physical chemistry."

Integra was quick to ask her next question, "And this?" She held a paper displaying an elaborate pattern of symbols and markings that followed the general shape of a ring. She then held up another paper that portrayed a single large symbol with a symmetric quality to it.

Nathien's eyes passed over the markings and he responded innocently, "A request… from the professors. They asked to see notes on archaic sciences my father studies."

Integra was all business now, "Where is your father?"

Nathien shuffled nervously, "I meant studied, my father has been dead for years now."

Integra had motioned for Alucard to approach while Nathien spoke, "Alucard let me see your hand."

She examined the markings on his glove carefully before turning her eyes back to Nathien. He watched them narrow with alarm.

"Do you know…," she began darkly, "What these are? What you were going to give those people?"

"Perhaps historic sciences were a hobby of his? I really can't say, I only did as I was asked," Nathien responded sounding rather defensive of his actions.

"Oh yes, your beloved professors did have quite the hobby but I assure you it wasn't archaic sciences. These runes are blood seals, ancient magic or technology, whatever they may be they have great power. Truth be told they are supposed to be lost to mankind, in fact wiped from the earth by my ancestors. So tell me now how is it you have managed to undo my family's work?" She was none too happy to say the least.

"I didn't know…" he said, "I still don't know what you're talking about…."

Integra's hand pointed at Alucard and Seras roughly, "Then let me make it clear Mr. Raymer these two right here are true monsters, Vampires. And you were about to help twisted men make their own synthetic ones," Her grin was predatory.

Nathien's eyes were back on the red clothed monster, the glasses it wore seemed to glow menacingly. "I wasn't going to do anything of the sort! Never would even think of it!" Nathien had begun to sweat.

The blonde monster regarded him carefully and Alucard chuckled mockingly, "Oh yes so you say, but then Frankenstein did not set out to create a monster either did he? As repulsed as you are your human, greedy, nature would have lead you to it. It really is quite predicable. You would have convinced yourself that your motives were pure." The monster went on chuckling finding it very interesting, "The nature of true mad scientists is always not that they are in fact mad but that they are greedy and arrogant. You fit the description well."

Nathien was sweating heavily now shaking his dead desperately, "I'm no such thing! I wanted nothing but to learn, to discover!"

"Just as Frankenstein did, he sought to learn the secret of life and perhaps a never more selfish or greedy man has ever lived. Tell me mad scientist what is it you would try to learn?" The monster brandished a hungry smile.

Integra was still pouring over the sheets, "With blood seals they could have certainly increased the power of the FREAK chips beyond what Millennium had originally created. What a mess this would have been."

Nathien's mind was doing flips, he didn't know about any of this nor did he understand it in the least. Hours ago he had been so carefully planning every stage of the conversation he would have with Cambridge's and the counties greatest scientific minds then in a spectacular fashion join them. He had dreamed of that moment but it had turned out so differently.

These people, monsters, vampires… they by the logic Nathien based his life on could not exist…

But could he have been lead by this very logic and his desire to do what they claimed? To bring forth abominations into the world? The secret of life… a very alluring bit of information he had to admit. That train of thought lead him to asking the question, 'what is that secret? I'd like to know.' Nathien in realization and fear ended that line of thought.

Integra frowned, "Do you know what I do with people like you? Those who blind themselves and commit evil, help monsters, or even those I see as a threat? I feed them to my servant here. Alucard are you hungry?"

The tall vampire's smile vanished momentarily, "I have just sated myself but perhaps I'll allow myself gluttony this once under your orders." He smiled mockingly at Seras, "However the Police girl could certainly do with a meal I would think."

Seras waved her hands, "No master really I'm fine. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I'm not a newly turned fledgling." She smiled nervously at Nathien who was rather confused. Eat? Oh that's right now he remembered, vampires ate people. Wonderful.

Alucard seemed to not have heard her as he turned back to Integra, "She lies, she'll consume him hungrily if I so order it."

Seras looked at her master jaw hanging oblivious to the way Nathien eyed her fangs they way one would eye the executioners axe.

"Well maybe there is some chance at redemption for our little scientist," Integra toyed.

"I still fail to see where I have done anything wrong!," Nathien protested.

Integra was apparently not listening, "The two of you may leave as a discussion about redemption does not concern you. But be assured I will send for you if I find him more fitting to feed you than redeem himself."

The blonde nodded now looking tired as she yawned wide leaving the room, giving Nathien a last look at the fangs. He had not seen where the male vampire had gone. He seemed to have vanished before Integra finished her words.

With the departure of the two monsters Nathien felt as if someone had opened a window and all the air that had been sucked out of the room was let back in.

The butler took it upon himself to open the window curtains to reveal the sun rising brightly in the horizon. The sky still purple at the coming of dawn.

"Redemption…," Integra began, "is not something I necessarily believe in or offer very often. But I'm willing to admit you're a special case. A dangerous one yet special."

Nathien never thought he had been called dangerous in his life.

"How much do you know about the blood seals and magic? You say your father was the one who was truly interested in them yet I doubt you are completely ignorant of them," she went on.

"Little as I thought them useless," he admitted but remembering this was supposed to save his meager life he added, "I did learn what I could from the few notes my father left behind. Most of his research he did is gone."

"Gone?" Integra inquired.

"He died when I was thirteen, I went to live at a boarding school paid for by relatives. The house and most of his things were sold or something. I never really thought to ask what was done with it. I had kept a small stack of his work for no particular reason except call it keep sake."

Integra's face darkened with a frown, "You will find a way to recover those documents; track them down. Such things cannot be left lying around… if they fall into the wrong hands or even worse…," she banished the thought with a wave of her wand.

"Mr. Raymer you are now officially being given an assignment," she announced.

"By whom?" he asked puzzled.

"The Hellsing organization." Her words held an air of command.

"Again… Who?" he asked feeling as though he should know.

"Hellsing is an organization that serves to protect England from the hordes of the undead and is committed to the eradication of the damned." She was clearly used to answering the question. "Luckily for you I actually have a use for someone such as you. I need you to complete your fathers work."

Nathien sighed regaining composure, "So I must continue my father's research on the runes and seals for a hypocritical secret organization that claims to fight off monsters while having those same monsters in its rank? Well I consider is quite a bargain if it's in exchange for my life." Nathien tried to smile. The result looked like he had a tooth ache.

"Make no mistake of our intentions, yes we employ vampires to hunt others but only because it is most effective. Also our own vampires are quite tamed, bound by the very magic I want you to look into."

Nathien did not care if they were tamed to the point that they walked them around on a leash, they still sent shivers up his spine. "Very well understood, but what is it you want me to do? Yes I know to research the runes and their uses but to what purpose? What is it you wish for me to discover specifically?"

Integra turned to look at the sky that had at last brightened into the early morning, the sun rising above the horizon. "Those two vampires, Alucard and Seras," she said. "Alucard is Seras's master, while I am his I have discovered that I actually hold no sway over Seras herself as she is not bound to me by magic as Alucard is. I had thought that she would have died early on when Alucard brought her here but I was mistaken. She has survived and grown to become a fiendish monster in her own right."

Nathien trembled momentarily.

"After seeing that she would not die so conveniently it seemed as though it would be necessary to put her down myself at one point or another," she sighed tiredly, "but truth be told I could not bring myself to do something to one of my subordinates damned or not. At least not when the problem did not seem immediate. But with you; you can bind her to my bloodline just as Alucard is. In doing so she will have a permanent place in Hellsing while I gain another vampire."

Nathien would have liked to say something along the lines of, 'wonderful everyone is happy.'

But instead said, "Bind her to you? If I find a method to bind the mons… I mean Seras to you I will be safe?"

Integra was silent for a moment before she responded, "Yes, you'll even have my thanks. However I will tell you now that under no circumstance are you to tamper with Alucard's seal. Naturally I will have you study the seals on his hands so that you may try to find a way to bind Seras in the same manner but leave the magic that binds him alone. Be careful not to be tricked into doing so either, I don't know if Alucard wants to escape and if he does it is obvious that the only way to undo the seals that hold him is using the same magic. Is that clear?"

"Very," Nathien did not think he could possibly get close enough to the vampire to study him much less free him without fainting. "Would it be possible for me to go rest and think now? I think there will be much more thinking than sleeping sadly," he said with a yawn.

After receiving a nod he rose to his feet and began to make his way out of the office but before he reached the door she spoke again, "I will arrange for you to have room. The soldiers barracks will have to do for now but I will see to it that you have a private room and study where you can begin your work."

Alarmed he turned around, "Thank you but I think I can make it home. I am quite accustomed to doing my work there as well."

Integra did not turn away from the window, "You will be staying here where I can watch you. Dismissed Mr. Nathien. Walter show him a bed and do as I have asked."

The shady butler bowed before leading a disbelieving scientist out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright so the story has some kind of plot now. Or the start of one anyway. Review plz and feel free to give any suggestions.


	3. Insane Streak

Here is ch. 3 I know the mistakes are in there SOMEWHERE. I don't have the patience to weed them all out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Seras Victoria thought herself a rather likeable person. She didn't have any of the jarring personality flaws that seemed present in most of those who inhabited the Hellsing mansion. Besides the small fact that she was a vampire of course.

Perhaps that was why she found the scientist avoided her like the plague. It had been something like a little over a week since the man had taken up residence on the first floor. Though his study, which from what she had seen was more like a laboratory, was located below in the basement.

She would rarely see him as he seemed to be constantly locked up in his study working. Though she thought fear kept him in there as much as work.

Honestly it irritated her to have someone look at her with such terror and disgust. Of course it had been fun at first imagining this was how her master always felt. All it took was a flash of her teeth and she could see him look away and find some excuse to leave the room. But the pleasure didn't last.

In Hellsing most seemed rather accustomed to her presence but seeing how a more normal person would react was a slight wake up call to Seras. As she was reminded there was no way of getting around what she was. A damned soul.

She remembered once particular occasion where he had summoned her to his study claiming that it was necessary for his work that he examine her. She did not know why but Integra had informed her that it might be necessary and that she should do what she could to accommodate his requests.

Naturally she had gone in and assumed a cheerful manner trying to encourage some conversation. Enough for him to see that she wasn't all that terrifying.

But her efforts had amount to nothing. He asked his seemingly pointless questions and avoided ever looking her in the eye. She also noted how he was careful to stay out of arms reach and had gone as far as leaving a pair of marked gloves on a table then backing away before asking her to put them on. The point was obvious; he refused to come near even to hand something to her.

She remembered how indignant she felt….

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Seras sitting in a chair crossed her arms stubbornly, "There is absolutely no way that I'm going to get up and take those." She was well aware of the edge her voice held. "If you want me to put them on I'll have you hand them to me yourself."

At this the little scientist twitched and his green eyes had a suspicious cast over them. "And if I don't?," he inquired.

"Then I won't be putting them on will I?," Seras replied with a satisfied smile. She began kicking her foot impatiently while she waited for the short man to make his decision. She was sure he would be willing to at least hand them to her. It wasn't such a big deal.

Carefully Nathien made his way back to the table and picked up the gloves weighing them in one hand. "How about a compromise? I can throw them to you," he tried to reason. He sounded as if he thought it perfectly acceptable.

Seras wanted to howl in frustration. "NO! For god's sake just hand me the gloves will you?!," she held out her hand impatiently. She would not move on a matter of principle.

He seemed to stand there for another few minutes thinking as if this were some great scientific question. Considering the possibilities and calculating.

"I can't," he finally said.

"And why not?," Seras felt rather disappointed to see how distrustful he really was.

"Because… your….," he did not seem to want to finish the sentence.

"But I saved your life didn't I?," she pointed out. It was so unfair for him to see her as… well a monster. She HAD saved his life. Yet there was no gratitude. Not that she wanted it but she would have liked to not be shunned in such a manner. It did not seem too much to ask did it?

"Yes you did," Nathien admitted eyeing her. "But I don't see what that has to do with what we're talking about." A pathetic attempt to dodge the point she was making.

"We are talking about you handing me the gloves you say you want me to wear. But yet you won't walk over here and give them to me. Is that what we're talking about?," she teased pointing out the contridiction.

Nathien nodded his head stupidly and stayed silent.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It had gone on the two of them going back in forth for over an hour before Seras was called away on a mission. She intended that the next time they would continue where they left off.

Now she found herself stumbling down the stairs after another mission feeling spent. She was originally going to go to her coffin and call it a night but a sense of hunger redirected her to the fridges in the basement.

She walked in scratching her head wearily and whom would she find looking though the fridge? A pale faced scientist staring aghast at the blood packs.

"Do you want one?," She joked from the door way.

Startled Nathien turned to regard her before answering, "No… of course not. I was looking for a glass of water."

As she strode over to get a pack she saw him maneuver so as to set a table between the two of them. She decided to make it as though she had not noticed. "You'd have to go upstairs for that. You won't find anything to your liking down here," she informed him before beginning to suck on the pack greedily.

Nathien, still pale, watched fascinated as she drank. He turned a few shades paler before looking away. "When I saw the blood I didn't quite make the connection. Hard to believe you actually live off human blood."

She stopped momentarily from her meal to speak, "Forget? You seemed quite aware of my vampiric tendencies last night in your lab."

"Yes I suppose," he sighed. But Seras now saw something other than suspicion and fear in his moss green eyes.

"How much about vampires is real and how much is exaggeration?," he inquired shyly. His eyes averted.

Seras being a vampire wasn't quite sure where to begin. "Most is true," she concluded.

"You sleep in a coffin?," there was a new heat in his voice now.

"Yes," she admitted.

"Can you shape shift? Turn into a bat?," a smirk made its way up onto Nathien's face.

"I can to some degree. But it is my master who can take on the form of more abstract things like bats and mist." Seras responded. She watched his change in demeanor complacently yet noting the fervor he took on.

"So are vampires really walking dead? Or are you just an altered human? Honestly you don't seem very corpse like to me.," Nathien was leaning forward over the table now.

"Breathing is just habit and for show really." She answered. A smug smile coming to her lips.

"And the heart?," he said hungrily.

Seras tossed the empty blood pack in the trash then held her wrist out. She tried not to grin too widely. "Come see for yourself," she offered.

Nathien did not hesitate in the least as he made his way around the table and took her wrist feeling for a pulse. "No pulse," he muttered under his breath then louder, "Extraordinary. Impossible yet extraordinary." The smile on his face was one of an ecstatic child.

Suddenly his eyes widened realizing what he was doing. He dropped her hand, "sorry," he apologized quickly.

Seras smiled pleasantly then held out her hand again, "Have we been properly introduced? I'm Seras Victoria." She wanted to laugh at how easy this had actually become.

Nathien took the hand politely enough though he looked somewhat confused and took his time before replying, "Nathien Raymer."

Nathien withdrew his hand for a moment and reached into his pocket. He brought out the pair of white gloves. At this close distance Seras saw an elaborate and complex pattern of symbols and ruins scrawled on the back. He handed them to her.

"Wear those please and let me know if they have any sort of effect. They are meant to help you in combat. As I understand it the older seals on your master's glove do something similar. If I can start replicating those or even get any response from these it's a step in the right direction." With that Nathien hurried from the room as if he had suddenly remembered he had something to do.

Seras stood there for a moment and smiled to herself. Well it had worked out well. The problem had solved itself.

She felt rather smart and sly at that point and decided that she would treat herself to another blood pack.

She was just about to open the fridge again when someone spoke from behind her, "Snacks Miss Victoria? This will never do."

Smiling innocently Seras turned to the butler who had sneaked up behind her. "Walter… I was just… um."

"My a vampire caught with her hand in the freezer, how unsightly," Walter smiled condescendingly.

No longer feeling so sly Seras retreated from the room, "It's almost dawn, I think I should go to my coffin now…"

"Yes, that would be best," Walter said following her with his eyes as she fled the scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nathien wracked his brain trying to figure out how he had managed to forget everything and come so close as to touch her. Just moments earlier nothing on earth would have compelled him to go near the girl. Thank god she had been sincere and had not tried anything. But after handing the gloves to her Nathien admitted to himself he may have been a bit overly cautious to not even approach her. Only a little bit though.

She was, after all, an ally of sorts. Though he still wondered if maybe she hypnotized him. That was another supposed vampire skill. Or perhaps he really was completely insane after all.

He entered his study which to an onlooker would look like some sort of library or art studio with the sheets of intricate ruins and patterns scattered throughout the place.

He sat down at his desk and cradled his head in his hands. He was quite tired and he had been up all night working. He considered going to bed…

Any further thoughts along that line were interrupted, "Hello Hellsing's mad scientist."

Nathien looked up to see Alucard sitting in the guest chair across from him. Out of reflex he pressed himself against his own chair and sat up as straight as he could.

Nathien found he had no response to give the vampire other than a wide eyed stare. In response the master vampire smiled then produced a notebook from his coat and slide it across the table to him.

"My master instructed me to give this and any others I come across to you," he informed him. "However she is quite upset that we can only recover them one at a time." He sounded rather entertained.

Nathien, who did not have any idea what the vampire was talking about, opened the notebook with a large '#1' on the front.

Inside he saw blood seal patterns and the glyphs that made up the magic art. He skimmed through eagerly momentarily forgetting the vampire. Coming back to reality he closed the notebook sharply. He knew this was one of his father's journals.

"How? Where did you find this?," he asked hesitantly.

"Why I got it on a visit to a certain aunt of yours. My master discovered she had been the one who over saw the disposal and sale of your father's things. Then after she proved so uncooperative with the soldiers my master bid me to go and pry from her what we wanted to know. Sadly she only had one volume. My master is most displeased," he said with a dark grin.

"My… aunt. Did you?," Nathien left the rest unspoken.

Alucard chuckled, "What? Drain her blood? Consume her?" He smiled manically, "No I did not. Would you have preferred it if I had? She was such an annoying mortal…"

Nathien knew his aunt Melissa always had a pissed off air about her. A reason for his sparse visits. Now he decided it may be best if he never visited again.

"But do not worry, I will see to it that you have all of your little picture books," teased the evil figure.

Nathien mumbled some sort of thanks under his breath. Being in the vampires presence felt as though he were encased up to the neck in ice. And let it be known it was not a pleasant sensation.

The vampire did not seem the least bit bothered by his lack of response, "Well then I shall bid you good night. Sleep well good doctor Frankenstein," mocked the vampire who with one last smile slipped through the floor leaving Nathien alone.

After that little visit Nathien concluded that sleeping was completely out of the question. Also he decided he would have to ask Seras about that disappearing trick too…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the way pairings in this fic are in no way decided. Actually I don't have a clue of what to make them. So anyway review please. Any help or suggestions are also welcome.


	4. Weight of Reality

Alright so I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in so long but I just got a bunch of new ideas this week so I can continue. As usual I apologize in advance for any stupid typos I made.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathien sat in the car feeling rather awkward with his boss, Integra Hellsing.

Nathien had been peacefully sleeping at his desk, drooling all over the papers he had been working on, when at some at some ridiculously late time of the night he had been awoken by Walter. All so that he could accompany Integra on some sort of business outing which the butler had no elaborated on. Nathien himself couldn't even begin to guess as to what they could be doing at this time. Regardless of the occasion, Nathien found it undyingly cruel that his rare and elusive sleep had been disturbed.

Of course not that he dared voice that complaint aloud to the woman who sat next to him. That would probably be a wonderful way to get himself shot. Nathien honestly thought this woman was entirely capable of shooting him on the spot for little to no reason. Now while that wasn't quite true it wasn't **too** far from it…

Nathien made the mistake of yawning tiredly and for reasons unknown forgot to cover his mouth. Integra gave him a disapproving look; "You work for me and are on duty at ALL times of the day. From now on I expect you to be prepared to deal with any task I give you regardless of the circumstances."

She eyed his wrinkled and not recently washed clothes before she went on, "And I also require that my subordinates dress… presentably."

Nathien himself was at a loss for what she meant. He thought his sweatshirt and sweat pants were presentable enough given the situation, never mind the coffee stain.

But he knew well enough what she expected of him to respond, "Yes sir."

They drove on for about another thirty minutes before they stopped. During which Nathien had had to suppress the urge to yawn several times. Have you ever tried to not yawn? Nathien found it impossibly difficult and the face he would make as a result was one of such stupidity that if he had been in the company of anyone other than Sir Hellsing they would have laughed themselves shitless.

When they stopped Integra got out of the car with only a single word, "Follow."

Nathien did as he was told and found himself on a street somewhere in the countryside. The darkness making it difficult to tell where exactly and the only visible structure was a pleasant looking country home on the side of the road.

Nathien followed Integra as they ascended the steps into the house and passed by two Hellsing soldiers who saluted them. As they entered the house Nathien took a look at the door handle, "Good god I think that's blood."

Integra's voice was harsh, "Keep up."

Nathien was forced to pass the bloody handle without getting a good look as he followed Integra into the living room. There he found a sight that he would never forget.

The room was painted red with blood. It was everywhere… the floor… the walls, even the ceiling. Nathien covered his mouth and failed to suppress the violent gagging. In here the air was heavy with the thick and curiously vile smell of burnt flesh and blood. As for the people to whom the blood had belonged to… they were simply beyond recognition. It may have been a family of six; it was hard to tell since they were scattered throughout the room in heaps of organs and limbs. On a table a corpse had been dissected wide open with the entrails hanging out onto the floor. The only other two whole bodies were lying in the center of the floor charred black.

Nathien was on his knees making violent choking sounds. The atmosphere gave an aura of pure death and he couldn't even breathe. His stomach was clenching and trying to heave out everything he had ever eaten. His mind was in no better state as it replayed the images he had just seen even after he had covered his eyes over and over again.

Alucard was sitting in a blood soaked chair looking as if he belonged in it. He watched Nathien's reaction to the massacre scene with great amusement while the soldiers who were taking pictures/notes didn't even spare him a glance.

Seras was in the room as well off in the corner watching Nathien as he coughed on the floor with pity.

Integra herself stood over Nathien's prone form with a disbelieving look on her face, "What on earth is wrong with you? You dare call yourself a man? Stand up, I will not have you vomiting and making this place a bigger mess than it already is."

When Nathien remained on the floor she said in a louder more commanding voice, "UP."

Then, slowly, Nathien did as he was ordered and got himself back on his feet. His face deathly pale and after taking another quick glance at the scene he took his glasses off and shut his eyes.

Integra voice was level, "Now… I have brought you here because we do not understand or recognize what was written with the blood. I have a suspicion that you will be able to tell us something… again I command you, look."

Nathien turned away from the wall to look at Integra, he stared right into her blue eyes. Integra immediately saw the hollow look in Nathien's own eyes and knew he would not be able to function properly. Integra was about to order someone to get him away from her and outside when Nathien started stumbling into the blood drenched room.

Integra followed him with her eyes and Alucard was no longer smiling. Nathien stared at the ceiling for a while and saw the runes and symbols drawn; when he spoke his voice was quiet and flat. Integra had to walk over to stand beside him to hear him speak, "Say that again."

Nathien didn't look away from the bloody messages on the walls as he repeated in the same quiet voice, "They are blood seals… blood magic. All of them that you see… written in blood. All in blood…"

Nathien's empty eyes moved to the two charred bodies in the center of the room and he began making his way over to them when Alucard appeared behind him and laid a hand on his shoulder to stop him, "You shouldn't get too close to those bodies."

Nathien didn't turn around to look at the vampire and just stared, the only indication that he had heard him was given by the fact that he had stopped walking.

Integra spoke, "The second burned body was a soldier who went over to look at the first corpse and burst into flames when he got too close."

After a moment Nathien began walking towards the burned bodies again, this time Alucard did not move to stop him. He stopped perhaps five feet from the two bodies then knelt down and rubbed the floor.

His hand came away red and a large circular pattern drawn in blood appeared around the two bodies.

"Mr. Raymer?" Integra questioned curious as to what it meant.

Nathien's voice was void of emotion, "This rune is some sort of trap that kills people who enter the area inside it by burning them to death. Also something in this pattern conceals the seal from sight. All I did was break the outside of the pattern and it ceased to function."

Nathien nodded over to another seal on the floor off to the side, "That one is a variation of this one here except that it wasn't functional due to errors in the way the triangles were inscribed within the circle. It is obvious when you look around that whoever did this was merely experimenting with the power of the blood seals…"

Nathien then sat on the ground, "They used people… as material and test subjects…"

Integra's voice sounded distantly sad, "That's enough Mr. Raymer" She looked to Seras, "Get him outside and away from here before he loses it…"

Seras went to help Nathien off the ground and slung his arm over her shoulder. As she lead him back outside and away from the nightmarish scene she heard quiet sobs escape him.

She set him down on the side of the road beside the house where he continued to cry before he spoke, "There were children… Some of that was blood from children. She wants me to study this… learn to duplicate it. I can't… this isn't a science. It's a monstrosity. I know now why nothing I tried ever worked, it's so simple."

Nathien looked up at Seras with tears in his green eyes, "It's the blood… Blood magic, hence the fact that you need blood to perform it. Simple isn't it?"

Nathien smiled bitterly, his tears momentarily stopping, "Oh but that doesn't bother you one bit does it Seras? You drink the stuff, what's it like to be a vampire? All that in there doesn't bother you at all right? Is it like a buffet to you?"

Seras felt guilty in that moment simply because she hadn't cringed the way he had at the gruesome scene. She told herself it was not because she was a vampire but because she had simply seen it so many times. That was at least what she'd like to think.

But she recognized that Nathien wasn't quite himself right now and choose to not take his words too seriously. Seras knelt down so that she was at eye level with him. She looked into Nathien's eyes and let her own flash red as she put him into a comfortable dreamless sleep and caught his unconscious form as it slumped towards her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Integra and Alucard were still inside the house conversing.

Integra was walking around the room looking at each seal while she spoke, "I have no doubt this is all related to those notebooks Nathien's father wrote. Odds are someone got a hold of one and what we see here is the result… This is why my family tried to eradicate this form of magic. Mankind simply cannot be trusted with it. It's demon's magic anyway, anyone who uses it is as damned as any vampire."

Alucard smiled, "Have you told that little fact to your pet mad scientist yet? Not that it matters, after tonight he might not be able to think straight ever again. Some men are just weak of mind…"

Integra rubbed the bridge of her nose, "No, I haven't told him yet. I'm not sure if I can… but we need someone to who can use these seals right now."

"So sacrifice him?" said Alucard, "Do as you wish, I have no interest in what happens to that whelp's soul."

Integra looked troubled, "This outbreak in the use of magic has to be stopped before it has a chance to spread. Nathien's fate is of secondary importance to this. But it feels wrong to be using him like that even if he is a pathetic soul. Alucard we need to find a way around this problem."

Alucard shrugged not particularly interested, "It is nothing new that you have to make a few sacrifices to achieve victory, do as you must. That is all the advice I can give my master."

Integra's wondered over to the two charred corpses. She was starting to get a very bad feeling about all this.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok so I think I broke Nathien in this chapter. Anyway from here there are just so many ways this story can go and I'm not sure what to choose. I already have the basic plot/conflict thought out but the development of characters is totally up for grabs. At this point I can easily make a Seras X OC pairing if I want to or make it a one sided pairing. Since Nathien is pretty much the main character at this point any other pairings, while totally possible, would kind of be a background thing. Also what about Nathien himself? I can leave him in this kind of shocked state and he won't whine as much as a result. Or I can return him to normal and find a different way to develop his character. He needs to develop as a character somehow though. Please review and give me feed back on what you think!


End file.
